


Secrets and Lies

by somethin_random (wordsaremyfaith)



Category: The OC
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-02
Updated: 2004-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/somethin_random
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lying without words, when everyone knows your secret but you. (Written in third person, despite the summary being in second.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Lies

Every time Seth kisses Summer, he's lying to her.

She doesn't know it yet, but Marissa does. She sees how Seth looks at Ryan and how he always looks away from Summer when they're kissing, as though he's not focused on her, like he should be.

She knows, but she won't tell Summer, because it would break her. And that's the last thing Marissa wants to do.

Ryan knows too. He wants to tell Seth that he doesn't have to keep up this pretense, but unlike Seth, who is so articulate, he doesn't have the words.

So Seth keeps kissing Summer, and the secret grows until even Summer can't deny it. If she's surprised, it's only because she didn't realize it sooner, or because Seth hasn't broken up with her already. She's not surprised by the fact that he's in love with Ryan, or that he's not in love with her, because that seems obvious, somehow, the moment she realizes it.

 _This can't continue,_ Summer thinks one day at the movies. They've been going to the movies more and more lately, probably because in the dark of the theater, Seth can pretend he's here with the person he wishes he were here with. She needs to end it.

"When are you going to break up with me, already?"

"What?"

"Come on, Seth. It's not like I don't know you're in love with Ryan. Why are we together?"

"It's... it's not... Summer," he pleads.

"No. Don't," she whispers, and walks out, leaving Seth to wonder what just happened and why everyone seems to be in on it but him.

***

Seth comes home, distraught and incoherent. "Ryan? Are you there?"

"Come in," comes a muffled voice from inside the pool house.

Seth slides open the door and walks in. Ryan is startled to see him a flustered mess. "Seth? What's wrong?"

"Summer. She just broke up with me, and I don't know why. Am I missing something or, I mean, why would she do that? She knows how I –"

Ryan grins, distracting Seth from his tirade. "Okay, what's that look about, dude? What do you know that I don't?"

In one moment, Ryan, who hasn't been seeing Marissa for months now, closes the gap between them and presses his lips gently against Seth's.

Seth breathes, "Oh. Right. That," but Ryan knows he's just realizing this now. It's strange to think that Seth hasn't seen the obvious hints he's been giving off. Obvious to everyone but himself, apparently.

"Ryan?" Seth is hesitant.

"Yes?"

"Um, I, I mean, I, uh, might, possibly, kind of, maybe, love you," Seth pathetically tells him.

"I know."

"What?"

"Seth, everyone knows. That's why Summer broke up with you."

"Oh." Seth looks down at his feet, disheartened. Obviously, Ryan doesn't feel the same way. That kiss was probably a test or something. Which is a shame, really, since he's falling more in love with Ryan every second.

"I love you, too, by the way,"

Seth grins. "You do?"

"Oh, god, don't make me say it again." Now Ryan's the one staring at his feet.

Seth clears his throat. "So, what chance would you say I have at getting an instant replay of that kiss?" He can't believe how bold he's being.

"I'd say your chances are looking pretty good," Ryan replies huskily. God, he's so sexy. Did Seth just think that?

He grins again. "Okay. Um, Ryan?"

"What?"

And Seth leans forward and kisses Ryan deeply, pulling the other boy to him in a frantic attempt to touch in any way. Finally, Ryan pulls away. "Wow," he pants.

"Wow," Seth agrees.

"Still upset over Summer?"

Seth gives Ryan his best are-you-kidding-me look, saying, "Summer? Who's she?"

"Good." Ryan pulls him onto the futon to continue where they left off.


End file.
